MILKY COLD'N'HOT (ff hunhan)
by princedeer evil
Summary: kulit susunya.. ..orang yg terlihat dingin dan kaku tapi terasa hangat bahkan panas bagi luhan tadi malam./HUNHAN/YAOI BOYxBOY


**MAIN CAST : SEHUN , LUHAN **

**OTHER CAST : BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL **

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RATED : M**

**WARNING! **

**YAOI , BOYxBOY .**

**HUNHAN **

_**kulit susunya..**_

_**..orang yg terlihat dingin dan kaku tapi terasa hangat bahkan panas bagi luhan tadi malam**_.

.

.

.

.

.

**MILKY,COLD'N'HOT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada yg membuat aku sedikit senang , ya karena besok aku tidak harus beljar disekolah ..ah tapi bukan berarti aku libur tentu tidak karena sekolah ku akan mngadakan acara kamping di hutan tak jauh dari kotaku .

Ngomong-ngomong sekolah ..ya aku masi sma di tingkat 2 . Nama ku _xi luhan_ cukup di panggil _luhan_ saja dan penampilan ku cukup menarik ya bisa dibilang begitu .

Saat ini aku sedang membereskan barang-barang yg harus dibawa besok bersama teman sekamar ku di asrama .

Namanya _baekhyun_ dan menurutku dia sangat imut dengan tubuh mungilnya dan wajah seperti puppy .

"luhan~ aku malas sekali besok" ucap baekhyun dengan nada manjanya , menatap ku imut .

"kau ini, setiap sekolah juga kau berbicara seperti itu " balas ku tanpa menatap nya .

"aishh mending aku sekolah masi bisa tidur dari pada menghabisi tenaga melakukan aktivitas yg akan membuat ku pingsan besok" gerutu teman ku itu sambil memajukan bibirnya , sangat imut sampai aku rasanya ingin memasukan dirinya kekoper besar ku ini .

"benarkah? Ya sudah tidak usah ikut saja , emm tapi kalau aku tidak salah dengar sekolah _'xoxo Haja_' juga menghadiri acara kamping itu" pancing ku .

Bisa ku lihat matanya berbinar menatap ku .

"jeongmal? Kau serius ! Kalau gitu aku akan membereskan barangku dulu" dengan sigap teman mungil ku merapikan barang-barangnya ke koper setelah aku mengangguk .

Ternyata hanya dengan menyebut sekolah itu saja dia langsung bersemangat ,ya karena aku tau teman mungil ku itu baekhyun mempunyai idola dari sekolah itu ,padahal menurutku apa bagusnya idolanya itu yg berlebihan tinggi dan coba saja lihat kupingnya ya mungkin bisa membawa badan tingginya itu terbang .

Ahh.. Tapi setidaknya dia mempunyai orang yg disuka .

**Author prov**

Pagi itu sebuah bis pariwisata berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang menjauh dari perkotaan .

Seorang namja cantik yg memejamkan mata rusanya _'luhan'_ sambil mendengarkan musik dari headphone nya dan teman mungilnya yg duduk disampingnya _'baekhyun'_ hanya melihat kearah jendela disebelahnya .

"luhan bangun lahh !" Panggil baekhyun .

Hanya saja temannya itu tak mendengarnya karena sepertinya tertidur .

"luhanniee!" Panggil baekhyun lagi sambil mencopot headphone luhan .

Mata rusa itu sontak terbuka terpaksa karena terkejut .

"mooyaa ...kau menggangu saja" gerutu luhan yg merasa terusik .

"ishh kau itu kenapa tidur terus ,itu lihat kita sudah hampir sampai" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya kearah pohon-pohon pinggir hutan yg mereka lewati .

Luhan pun melirik jendela disebelah baekhyun .

"wahh hutannya sudah terlihat" ucap luhan antusias .

Sebuah tempat lapang

dikelilingi pohon lebat

tenda-tenda yg telah disiapkan

udara segar ,hawa yg terasa sedikit dingin ...mereka sampai .

"silahkan rapikan barang kalian ke tenda yg sudah disiapkan dan diatur" kata guru pengurus kamping .

"uuhh ,beratnyaa" keluh seorang namja mungil sambil membawa kopernya .

"salahmu membawa 3 koper" setelah mngatakan itu luhan langsung bergegas meninggalkan baekhyun yg berteriak meminta bantuannya .

Ya , baekhyun benar-benar membawa 3 koper dikarena kan namja mungil itu membawa seluru isi lemarinya(?) sangking bingungnya harus memakai baju apa saat nanti harus bertemu idolanya itu .

Luhan berjalan sambil terkikik sendiri memikirkan baekhyun yg terlalu bersemangat ingin bertemu idolanya yg tingginya mencapai batas maksimal(?) dari dirinya .

_Brukk_

_Sakit_

Pantat luhan mndarat kencang di tanah tidak sengaja jatuh setelah menabrak tubuh tegap didepannya .

"maaf ,biar ku bantu" orang itu mngulurkan tangannya dengan sigap luhan menyambut tangan didepannya untuk berdiri .

_'dingin'_ batin luhan

Luhan pun mendongak kan kepalanya melihat orang bertangan dingin itu .

_'putih'_ batih luhan lagi setelah melihat sosok yg ditubruknya tadi .

"lain kali berhati-hatilah . Permisi" ucap orang itu dan berlalu melewati luhan .

Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam memperhatikan orang itu sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh mata rusanya .

"milky" gumam luhan tak jelas dan menampilkan senyumnya .

"baekk~ cepatlah , sudah banyak yg berkumpul di api unggun "kesal luhan yg melihat teman mungilnya itu terus saja bergonta-ganti pakaiannya yg terlihat sama saja di matanya .

"sebentarrr... Aku bingung lebih baik memakai switer coklat muda ini atau yg berwarna cream ini" kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan switernya di depan muka cantik temannya yg kesal itu .

"oh astaga, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan keduanya sekalian hemm?" Cibir luhan .

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dengan memasang wajah yg teramat lucu .

"bolehkah seperti itu?" Tanya baekhyun .

'_oh andaikan saja wajah imutnya tak menghalangiku untuk membuatnya semakin imut bahkan lebih kecil dari imut!'_

Luhan menghembuskan nafas , menetralkan emosinya .

"pakai yg coklat muda saja karena kau akan terlihat lebih muda" ucap luhan asal sambil memaksa senyum cantik dibibirnya .

Malam cerah berbintang . mereka mengelilingi api unggun . merasakan belaian angin yg menyentuh .

"luuu luuu~ i-itu chanyeoll diseberang sana"

Mata luhan mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun yg melihat seorang namja tinggi menggunakan coat biru tua memainkan sebuah gitar , namja yg di idolakan baekhyun ..._'chanyeol'_

_"_aigoo lihatlah tampan sekali dia memainkan gitar seperti itu"

"suaranya juga keren! Bagaimana ini aku tidak kuat melihatnya.."

Baekhyun terus berceloteh tentang chanyeol sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari temannya tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali .

Ya, luhan lebih tertarik dengan seseorang disebelah tiang listrik berjalan -menurut luhan- itu .

"milky" ucap luhan tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya .

Luhan tidak akan berhenti memperhatikan orang yg disebut milky -oleh luhan- jika saja mata yg diperhatikan luhan itu tak menangkap sepasang mata rusa memperhatikannya .

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan seketika itu juga rasa hangat yg lama-lama memanas terasa disekitar pipi yg sudah merah merona .

_'ada apa dengan ku astaga'_ batin luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya .

Murid-murid dari berbeda sekolah itu sama-sama saling menautkan jemarinya , berpegangan tangan , melangkah mengitari api unggun , berhias lantunan suara dari seseorang bersuara sedikit berat dan diiringi petikan senar gitar yg dimainkannya .

Mata rusa itu lagi-lagi mengarah pada seseorang diseberang sana yg sama balik menatapnya.. Dalam .

Luhan tidak perduli dengan jantungnya yg terus bergemuruh , atau wajahnya yg semerah tomat . Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu seperti ini..

..saat- saat merasakan pertama kali jatuh cinta .

Malam itu semakin terasa gelap . Acara api unggun telah selesai tapi masi saja ada beberapa murid berkeliaran di luar tenda dan yg lain terlelap di tenda masing-masing .

"baekkie! Ayo tidur~" rengek luhan dari tadi tidak dihiraukan teman mungilnya yg masi asik pendekatan dengan idolanya 'chanyeol' . Ya sekarang ia berhasil berbicara langsung dengan chanyeol , dan dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini .

" baekkieee~"

"kau duluan saja luuhan.. Nanti aku menyusul . Ah, tadi kau bilang apa yeol?"

Lagi-lagi baekhyun lebih memilih si tiang dengan kuping sayapnya -pikir luhan- .

Rusa cantik itu pun beranjak menjauh dari teman mungilnya yg tak setia itu . Setelah agak jauh luhan mengerutkan dahinya .

_'dimana_?' Bingung luhan dalam hati .

Dia lupa tenda miliknya yg mana , warna , bentuk , letak posisi , hampir semua sama apa lagi saat gelap seperti ini .

"hahhh" akhirnya luhan berbalik arah menuju baekhyun untuk mengingat letak tendanya-

-Namun "kemana mereka berdua? Aishh jinjjayo aku ditinggal" gerutu luhan.

Mereka berdua , baekhyun dan chanyeol tak lagi ditempat ntah kemana . Dan ini membuat luhan semakin frustasi , dia tak tau harus bertanya kesiapa . Tidak mungkin kah dia melihat ke dalam tenda orang lain satu persatu apa lagi dia tak tahu yg mana tenda temanya yg mana tenda sekolah lain .

_Kresekk_

_Kresekkk_

_"_nuguya?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya , tapi saat dia berbalik tak ada seorang pun yg tertangkap mata rusanya .

_Kresekkk_

'manusia kah itu?' Batin luhan sambil mendekati asal suara , siapa tau itu baekhyun pikirnya .

"milkyy" ucap luhan dengan nada berbisik .

Luhan bersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip sosok orang yg memakai jaket abu-abu dan jeans hitam , jgn lupa kulitnya yg putih . Ya, dia orang yg pertama kali sejak tiba disini berhasil membuat hatinya tak karuan . Sedangkan Sosok yg sekarang diperhatikan luhan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran luhan dan tetap menyusuri jalan menggenggam center sebagai penerangannya .

Luhan sendiri perlahan tapi pasti , dalam diam berusaha mengikuti sosok itu dari jarak tak terlalu jauh . Lama berjalan sosok itu tak berhenti , yg pasti luhan tau sosok itu tak melangkah menuju lebatnya hutan tapi hanya mengelilingi tempat perkemahan mereka .

"sangat aneh . Sebenarnya apa yg mau dia lakukan tengah malam begini" gumam luhan pelan .

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak ranting pohon .

_Trekkk_

Suara itu berhasil mengambil perhatian sosok yg diikuti luhan terdiam ditempatnya . Reflek luhan mengambil langkah bersembunyi dibalik pohon yg lumayan besar disebelahnya . Luhan mengutuk kakinya sendiri yg tidak lihat-lihat (?) .

Sosok itu hanya berbalik sebentar tak lupa untuk membentuk sebuah seringaian di bibirnya lalu melangkah lagi . Kali ini ranting pohon itulah yg dikutuknya , karnanya dia kehilangan jejak orang itu .

"cepat sekali dia . Tsk" decak luhan sambil terus melangkah cepat mencari orang berkulit susu itu - menurut luhan- . Tiba-tiba saja mata rusanya terpancing kearah gudang atau lebih tepat disebut gubuk tak jauh di belakang pusat perkemahan .

Kakinya melangkah begitu saja menuju gubuk itu tanpa diperintah . "apa mungkin" gumam luhan setelah terlintas mungkin saja orang yg dikutinya sejak tadi menuju ke gubuk itu .

_Citttttt_

Bising dari pintu kayu lama yg baru saja luhan buka . Ya, benar kalau luhan berpikir tadi ini sebuah gubuk bukan gudang , karna dalamnya yg terlihat seperti rumah gubuk tak pernah di tempati . Meja makan kecil , tempat tidur , rak-rak dalam satu ruang petak dan tak ada orang didalamnya .

" huhh ternyata tidak disini ,perasaan ku saja"

_BLAMMM_

_"KKYYAAA" _sontak luhan kaget begitu pintu tertutup kencang ia punlangsungberbalik .

"k-ka ka-kau?" Ia terbata- bata saat melihat sosok yg dari tadi diikuti dan di carinya sekarang berada didepan pintu .

"kenapa kau mengikuti"

_'Sial aku tertangkap basah!'_

"kenapa kau mencari ku?"

_'Aku pun tak tau..'_

"kenapa kau memperhatikanku?"

_'Pasti dia mengira aku seorang psycho sekarang!' _

Orang itu semakin melangkah menghabiskan jarak antara ia dan luhan .

"a-aku ak-ku" seakan-akan semua terasa lumpuh bagi luhan , otak tak berkerja sempurna , jantung terus berdetak tak pasti , bahkan kakinya tak bisa menurut saat luhan rasanya ingin menjauh dari keadaan ini .

Habis sudah jarak diantara mereka berdua .

" dengarkan mantraku" ucap orang itu sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping kiri luhan .

"kau...terperangkap denganku" bisiknya yg mampu membuat luhan semakin membatu . terasa semakin lumpuh saat penciuman luhan menangkap parfume yg terkesan dingin dan kaku menyeruak dari tubuhnya . Mata rusanya lagi-lagi tak lepas dari mata tajam orang itu balik menatap nya .

Tangan kanannya meraih pinggang luhan semakin mendekat , dan tangan yg kiri memegang tengkuk luhan . Wajah tegas dan terasa dingin itu semakin mendekati wajah cantik yg mata rusanya masi terus terpaku menatap sosok didepannya .

Dingin

Mata tajam itu tertutup tepat saat bibir dingin mereka bertemu .

Luhan seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh wajah yg masi setia ditatapnya sekarang . Orang itu menggerakan bibirnya melumat , menikmati bibir mungil didepannya secara perlahan . Luhan terbuai , bibirnya di manjakan dengan lembut membuat mata rusanya ikut terpejam .

Pelukan dipinggangnya semakin erat , tubuh mereka semakin merapat . Suasana semakin panas seakan menuntut agar lebih dan lebih .

Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya , memberikan jalan untuk lidah orang itu bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya . Lidah mereka seakan bertarung , tetesan saliva yg bercampur menetes dari bibir hingga dagu luhan .

"enggggmm" desah luhan tertahan .

Wajahnya memerah , paru-paru nya butuh pasokan oksigen sekarang tetapi orang itu terus dan terus menekan tengkuk luhan guna memperdalam pergulatan lidahnya dan lidah luhan . Jari -jari luhan menelusuri bahu orang itu dan mencengkram kerah baju orang itu menyampaikan niatnya untuk mnghentikan ciuman itu .

" mmh ahh hahhh hh" luhan meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ciuman itu lepas .

"cantik" gumam orang itu .

Dirinya terpesona melihat wajah luhan yg memerah , sisa saliva mereka dibibir mungilnya , mata rusa yg menatapnya sayu tak berdaya .

Luhan diam tak menolak saat orang itu menuntunnya keranjang dari kayu digubuk tersebut . Luhan terduduk ditepi ranjang .

Lagi dan lagi bola mata luhan terperangkap hanya untuk melihat satu sosok , dan dua mata tajamnya .

Satu persatu kancing kemejanya dibuka oleh orang itu setelah switernya terkapar dibawah . Telapak Tangannya mulai merasakan kulit mulus luhan . Bibirnya tak mau kalah pun mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan dileher jenjang luhan yg sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi menyengat dari sentuhan orang itu .

"mhh akhhh" desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat orang itu menghisap kuat kulit lehernya setelah sebelumnya digigit yg menghasilkan tanda keunguan .

"shhh ahhh terusss" pinta luhan disela-sela desahnya akibat kedua nipple yg dimanjakan bergantian oleh lidah dan mulut orang itu .

Luhan yg tak tahan menggerakan pinggulnya menggesekan miliknya yg masi terbalut rapi celananya dengan orang yg sekarang berada diatasnya , menindihnya .

"mnghhhh" orang itu mengeram nikmat karena pergerakan pinggul luhan .

"bu-buka" pinta luhan malu sambil meremas baju orang itu agar melepaskan bajunya juga . Seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah orang yg berada diatas luhan lalu melepaskan bajunya . Tangannya mulai bermain-main di selangkangan luhan dan menarik lepas celana luhan . Luhan sendiri mengigit bibir bawahnya , dia malu , ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg melihatnya tak berbusana kecuali orang tuanya itu juga saat kecil .

"nghh ahh nghh" desah nikmat luhan tak tertahan saat orang itu meremas dan mengocok penis nya secara perlahan membuatnya frustasi .

"mo-moreeh lebi-lebihh cepathh nghh" rengek luhan tak kuasa saat merasa orang itu tak berniat membuatnya mencapai klimaks nya .

"kenapa buru-buru hmm?" Tanya orang itu sambil terus mengocok oelan penis luhan .

"aku mo-mohon a-ku su...nghh dah tak tahhh an ahhh" luhan memelas .

Sebenarnya orang itu pun sudah merasa sangat sesak diselangkangannya yg masi terbungkus jeansnya , tapi sedikit mempermainkan makhluk cantik dibawahnya sangat seru dan semakin membuat libidonya memuncak .

Belum mencapai klimaksnya penis nya sudah dilepas oleh orang itu yg sekarang sedang membuka celananya sendiri tak sabar .

_Blushhhhh_

Pipi panas itu semakin memerah saat melihat penis orang diatasnya yg memang besar ...bukan karna itu saja luhan malu tapi krna inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat penis orang lain secara langsung , bahkan punya baekhyun saja tidak pernah .

"suka dengan yg kau lihat hem" goda orang itu yg menyadari perhatian luhan tertuju pada miliknya . Luhan mengangguk malu sebagai balasannya .

"a...aku takut" lirih luhan saat orang itu mulai melebarkan pahanya . Entahlah yg luhan takuti itu rasa sakit , hubungan mereka , atau ketidak siapan dirinya .

Tidak ada niatan menaggapi , bibirnya mulai membuai bibir luhan lagi sebagai penenang .

"AAKHHH " pekik luhan saat ujung penis orang itu mulai memasukinya .

Sakit...sakit yg terasa aneh menurut luhan , seperti ada sesuatu yg membela tubuhnya . Luhan sedikit berontak .

"ssstttt tenanglah" orang itu mencekram kedua tangan luhan agar diam dan semakin menusuk lubang luhan dengan penisnya .

Luhan memejamkan matanya kuat menahan sakit yg dirasa .

"shhhh ahhh" desah nikmat dari orang itu saat penisnya seutuhnya di dalam lubang sempit luhan .

Mata rusa cantik itu sedikit meneteskan air matanya sambil menatap mata tajam diatasnya .

Pelan dan perlahan orang itu menggerakan pinggulnya , menggenjot lubang luhan yg mulai terbiasa .

"mhh ahh ahh" sakit luhan berubah jadi nikmat dan semakin nikmat . Matanya tetap tak lepas dari tatapan tajam itu .

Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat . Badan luhan tersentak-sentak kuat .

"ahh nghh nghh akuhh a-kuhh" luhan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan sambil memeluk erat leher orang yg sedang mencumbu bahunya .

"shhh mhh kau hh nikmat mhh"desah orang itu yg sama semakin tak kuat menahan hasratnya untuk lebih cepat mencapai klimaksnya .

Gerakannya tak karuan dan semakin brutal menikmati lubang luhan . Luhan sendiri merasa hasratnya hampir capai saat penis orang itu terus menerus menumbuk sweetspotnya keras , ia pun menggenggam penis nya sendiri dan mengocoknya cepat .

"mhh akuhh akhhhhhh~" luhan mencapai klimaksnya menumpahkan cairannya .

"shhhhh mhh ahh"

Tak berselang lama orang itu menumpahkan cairannya di dalam luhan dan menjatuhkan badannya menindih luhan . Luhan begitu lelah , pengalaman pertamanya merasakan kenikmatan yg tak bisa diungkapkan sangat menguras tenaganya ."gomawo luhan" gumam orang itu yg masi bisa tertangkap pendengaran luhan , hanya saja ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjawab .

Ia memeluk orang yg masi mengatur napas diatasnya lalu tanpa sadar ia terlelap .

.

.

.

.

.

Teriknya matahari memasuki gubuk itu , memaksa mata rusa itu agar terbuka .

Hal yg pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap bobrok dan kayu yg sudah lapuk .

"di mana ini " luhan mencoba mendudukan dirinya .

"akhhh" pekik luhan saat badannya terasa sedikit sakit dan pegal-pegal . Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi semalam pikirnya .

Matanya sontak melebar saat melihat tubuhnya yg tak berbusana sedikit pun hanya tertutupi sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu . Otaknya pun berhasil memutar , mengingatkannya kejadian semalam .

'tapi kemana dia ?' Luhan mngalihkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tapi tak menemukan sosok yg membuatnya sangat terbuai tadi malam .

Ia pun memilih memakai bajunya lagi takut-takut ada yg melihat , dan keluar dari gubuk sambil membawa jaket abu-abu yg iya tau pasti adalah milik orang itu .

"yakk luhan! Kemana saja kau huh? Aku mencari mu sampai-sampai tidak mengikuti yg lainnya menanjak gunung " omel baekhyun yg berada di depan tendanya dengan luhan .

"tsk jangan salahkan aku . Aku tersesat tadi malam karna kau , aku tidak bisa menemukan tenda kita jadi aku tidur di tenda lain" bohong luhan .

"haishh kau ini sudah tua apa? Kenapa pikun sekali . Ya sudah bereskan barang mu karena begitu selesai makan siang kita akan pulang " luhan dengan sabar mendengar ocehan teman mungilnya yg menyebalkan itu .

"ya , anak - anak terimakasih atas partisipasi mengikuti kegiatan disini dengan tertib . Dengan ini kegiatan camp kita selesai " kata pengawas kegiatan camp kepada murid-murid yg sedang berbaris rapi .

'di mana dia Kenapa aku tak menemukannya . Yg tadi malam bukan mimpikan?' Batin luhan resah sambil memeluk erat jaket abu-abu itu . Luhan lagi-lagi memperhatika satu-persatu murid yg berbaris .

_Bingo_

Itu dia , orang di belakang sana , yg memakai switer hitam dengan blue jeansnya dan kulit susunya..

..orang yg terlihat dingin dan kaku tapi terasa hangat bahkan panas bagi luhan tadi malam .

Saat barisan bubar luhan berniat mendekatinya , berjalan kearahnya . Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan lagi mengingat tadi malam .

Lewat

Orang itu melewati luhan begitu saja , luhan terdiam begitu saja ditempat . Dia mengira-ngira apa orang itu melupakannya ? Mempermainkannya ? Atau itu memang hanya mimpi indah ? .

"kantung bawah Sebelah kanan"

suara itu menyadarkan luhan dari pikirannya , dengan sigap luhan membalikkan badannya . Orang itu tersenyum ke luhan lalu kembali melangkah menuju bis sekolahnya .

Luhan tertegun

_Kantung bawah sebelah kanan_

' apa maksudnya' batin luhan .

Seketika luhan teringat jaket orang itu , ia pun merogoh kantung bawah sebelah kanan .

Ada secarik kertas didalamnya .

Ia pun mengambilnya . Dilihatnya secarik kertas kusam mungkin dari gubuk itu pikirnya .

Luhan membukanya lalu membacanya .

_Cantik..._

_Mata rusa itu , bibir mungil itu , tubuh itu ._

_Semuanya_

_Aku menikmatinya sangat , jadi terimakasih buat semalam luhan.. ._

_Tunggulah.. Aku akan menghubungi mu dan nama ku sehun ._

'Iya tahu namaku?' Batin luhan senang .

_"_sehun" ucap luhan bermonolog yg pipinya kembali merona .

"aku akan menunggumu" lanjutnya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
